


En pocas palabras

by Silentforce



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentforce/pseuds/Silentforce
Summary: Serie de historias cortas basadas en palabras clave protagonizadas por diferentes personajes de la historia clásica.
Relationships: Aries Mū & Kiki, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sagittarius Aiolos/Original Female Character(s), Taurus Aldebaran/Original Character(s)





	1. Todo estará bien

**Author's Note:**

> NA: Esto es meramente un experimento... veamos cómo avanza. Gracias por pasar a leer!  
> *primer trabajo publicado en AO3, publicado originalmente en Fanfiction.net.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y cualquiera de sus personajes no me pertenece y este fic no se publica con fines de lucro.

Palabras claves: resentimiento por eventos pasados, lluvia, confesión.

personaje: Aioros. 

**Primer capítulo: Todo estará bien.**

Estaba lloviendo. las gotas de agua golpeteando sobre el techo y el marco de la ventana, fue lo primero que escuchó cuando abrió los ojos, aún sin intenciones de querer levantarse. No era una mañana en especial fría, pero Aioros sintió como si la temperatura hubiera descendido un par de grados dentro de la pequeña habitación del departamento. Se acurrucó aún más entre las mantas, y miró unos segundos por la ventana, donde la lluvia caía sin cesar, el cielo gris y denso. Después los fijo en la espalda de ella y sonrió tenuemente al contemplar su silueta, durmiendo tranquilamente.

El castaño se acercó y con un brazo rodeó la cintura de la chica y depositó un beso en su cuello, logrando un estremecimiento de su parte.

-Eso me da cosquillas...- susurró adormilada.

-No dijiste eso anoche- Aioros comentó con una corta sonrisa.

La joven entornó la cabeza, abriendo apenas los ojos pero con una sutil amenazante mirada, a lo que Aioros respondió con una risa de fingida inocencia. Ella se dio la media vuelta y se aferró al cuerpo del griego, hundiéndose en su abrazo, mientras Aioros acariciaba sus cabellos distraídamente, aún sin estar completamente despierto.

-¡Ahk!, tus pies están fríos- dijo él, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

-Sí, dame tu calor- contestó ella, sonriendo satisfecha al enredar sus pies entre las piernas de Aioros.

-¿Tienes hambre?-

Ella negó con la cabeza y le abrazó un poco más fuerte, señal de que prefería volver a dormir.

-Es muy temprano aún...-

-Son las nueve y quince-

-Muy temprano...- repitió la joven- por cierto...-

-¿Mmh?-

-¿No deberías hacer una llamada?, es el cumpleaños de Saga...-

Aioros sostuvo su mirada unos segundos y después volvió a la seguridad de su abrazo, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de su novia.

-Aioros, dijiste que hablarías con él y arreglarían las cosas, esa discusión fue hace una semana-

La joven le forzó a separarse de ella y levantándose sobre sus brazos, le obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Había algo de tristeza en los ojos del castaño, pero también había enojo, y su ceño ligeramente fruncido indicaba que no estaba de humor para hablar de lo que fuera estaba en sus pensamientos.

-¿No es acaso él tu mejor amigo?-

Aioros agravó más el rostro e hizo una mueca con los labios, pero aún sin decir ni una palabra. Ella lo sabía todo de su historia, y sabía que había algo que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta. Por muy inverosímil que resultara para el resto del mundo, una chica común como ella llegó a conocer a alguien similar a una leyenda, pero que detrás del título no era sino un hombre joven que había pasado por mucho y a la vez era inexperto en algo tan simple como vivir su vida.

-Háblame- pidió ella.

Ante la petición, el guerrero suspiró pesadamente, deshaciendo las arrugas en su frente, acomodándose lo suficiente para sentarse en la cama. Miró hacia el techo y mordió el labio inferior, claro indicio para ella de que estaba indeciso a hablar, pero finalmente giró la cabeza para decir:

-No quiero hablar con él. No quiero ir al Santuario, o... verlo... no si está ahí y todos...- comenzó a decir atropelladamente, pero ante el silencio de su compañera simplemente siguió- todos creen que he perdonado a Saga, o a Shura, pero la verdad es que... no puedo, no todavía. Estos años he vivido tratando de suprimir lo que siento cada vez que los veo, cada vez que veo a Aioria no como un niño sino como un hombre, recordándome el tiempo que jamás podré recuperar. Quise intentarlo, perdonar a Saga, sé que no fue completamente su culpa, pero... ¡Perdí tanto por su ambición! Teníamos sueños, planes para el futuro y todo se deshizo en una sola noche-

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?-

-Ya te lo dije... traté de vivir con esto, de superar el pasado y llegar a perdonar, de...-

-No, Aioros, repetiste el pasado-

-¿Qué?-

-Volviste a hacer lo que tú pensaste que se esperaba de ti, así como actuaste en nombre del deber esa noche, ahora se repitió "perdonando" a Saga, porque eso era lo lógico que Aioros de Sagitario hiciera, siempre benévolo e intachable, aún cuando tú no estabas listo para nada de esto-

El caballero tragó saliva pesadamente, admitiendo que las palabras de la chica tenían sentido, pero aún costaban de admitir en voz alta. La lluvia seguía golpeteando contra su ventana y la luz del día era escasa, pero lo suficiente para notar que lágrimas se formaban en los ojos azules del caballero. Ella las vio y gentilmente tomó el rostro de Aioros entre sus manos, acariciando una mejilla con su pulgar, y cuando la primera de muchas lágrimas cayó, ella también las limpió una a una. El frío de la mañana hizo estremecer a Sagitario y la reacción de su amante fue acercarlo en un protector abrazo en el que él inmediatamente ocultó el rostro en su cuello, envolviéndola igualmente por la cintura.

-Está bien, Aioros, todo está bien- susurró la femenina voz- no tienes que volver al Santuario por ahora, ni ver a tus compañeros si no lo deseas. No tienes que preocuparte... no conmigo-

Él asintió imperceptiblemente y continuó derramando lágrimas en silencio, reconfortado en aquel abrazo, el sonido de la lluvia como una canción de cuna que le arrullaba. Aioros se sintió seguro, y sobre todo, ligero, pues la carga de su corazón ya no estaba ahí después de la inesperada confesión hecha.


	2. Eres feo

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y cualquiera de sus personajes no me pertenece y este fic no se publica con fines de lucro.

Palabras clave: _belleza, carta, perspectiva._

personaje: _Aldebarán._

**Segundo capítulo: Eres feo.**

Eres feo.

Eso es lo que dices cada ves que te miras en el espejo. Lo dices con una sonrisa, incluso con una broma; _"si los niños del pueblo me vieran justo ahora, correrían espantados a llorar"_. Pero sé que en el fondo esos pensamientos te entristecen, sé que crees que es verdad, que naciste sin gracia alguna o belleza con la que te puedas comparar a tus compañeros de Orden. Te he escuchado decirlo, decir que a veces te avergüenza imaginar lo que piensan las doncellas del Santuario, o las sonrientes comerciantes de Rodorio sobre ti, cuando caminas al lado de alguno de tus compañeros.

Pero es que cuando te ves en el espejo, sólo observas tu reflejo físico, que he de confesar, me encanta. Tus cejas pobladas y el puente elevado de tu nariz, tu piel bronceada, y el cabello que te has dejado crecer hasta debajo de los hombros, tus labios que sólo me provocan a besarlos...

Sí, amo tu apariencia. Pero amo más lo que hay en tu mente, en tu corazón.

Porque si dices que eres feo, es porque nunca te has visto como yo te veo, cuando ayudas a las personas en el pueblo, cuando caminamos juntos por las tardes y tu sonrisa es todo lo que ocupa mi mente.

Cuando abres los ojos en sorpresa cada vez que te digo _"te ves bien hoy" y_ un ligero sonrojo entinta tus mejillas e intentas distraer la conversación, lo que agradezco, porque eso aleja tu atención de mi propio sonrojo.

Eres feo dices, porque de seguro nadie ha descubierto el tesoro que eres, lo maravilloso que es estar a tu lado y escucharte hablar por largo tiempo sobre las cosas que amas. Por eso dices que eres feo, porque tú tampoco te has visto a ti mismo: fruncir el ceño de la manera más sutil al concentrarte, o cómo ruedas los ojos al cielo y cruzas los brazos cuando estás buscando las palabras para explicar algo.

Cada gesto, cada sonrisa y cada movimiento lo he memorizado. Sé cuando tu corazón quiere explotar de felicidad, o cuando tus silencios prolongados esconden una racha de melancolía. La ligera elevación de tu ceja izquierda cuando estás confundido es igual de adorable a la amplia sonrisa, que muestra todos tus dientes, cuando el cachorro que has rescatado de las calles de Atenas hace alguna gracia, incluso cuando ha destrozado uno de tus zapatos.

Eso es algo que también me fascina. Tu corazón es incapaz de sentir rencor, de odiar o expresar algo más severo que una ligera molestia; claro que hablo de las personas a las que demuestras afecto, porque sé que como guerrero de Athena no toleras la injusticia y sobre el enemigo no mostrarás piedad nunca. Preferirías sacrificarte por otros antes que dejar que los tuyos se vean amenazados, ya lo has hecho antes.

Dices que eres feo y débil, que hay otros con poder más elevado que el tuyo y que eso te hace un elemento débil en el ejército, pero que eres feliz de servir a la diosa. No podrías estar más equivocado, porque admitiendo tus debilidades admites tu fortaleza, porque eres fuerte y al igual que tu belleza, no lo ves.

Quisiera contemplar todos los días tu rostro iluminado al recibir la sonrisa de un bebé, escuchar las fuertes carcajadas que te aquejan cuando tus compañeros bromean contigo, contemplar las sombras que crea el atardecer en cada línea de tu cuerpo. Quiero conversar contigo todas las noches del año sobre las estrellas y dar paseos por la orilla del mar a las horas menos pensadas, abrazarte y besarte hasta saciarme.

Quiero que seas mío.

No eres feo. Eres perfecto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: Segundo capítulo! espero les guste!
> 
> sugerencias ya sea de personaje, o palabras clave para el siguiente capítulo son bienvenidos! si tienen alguna petición especial, háganmelo saber en un comentario! ;)


	3. El futuro en tus manos

Palabras clave: _talento, duda, juventud_

Personaje: _kiki_

_*Nota: ligeramente AU_

**Capítulo 3: "El futuro en tus manos"**

-¿Por qué fallaste la prueba?-

Le pregunta vino desde la puerta de la forja, por donde Mu ahora cruzaba hasta detenerse a su lado. Kiki le miró de reojo, apenas deteniéndose lo suficiente para prestarle atención, volviendo a martillear sobre la pieza de metal en el yunque. Después de un par de golpes, limpió con su antebrazo una gota de sudor que amenazaba con caerle directo al ojo. El lugar tenía las ventanas abiertas, pero el fuego en el horno de fundición no permitía que la temperatura descendiera ni un grado, por lo que el asfixiante ambiente se mantenía mientras hubiera trabajo que hacer en el taller.

-Creo que el Gran Maestre de Creta fue claro: mi pieza no es lo suficientemente buena-

Mu suspiró con cansancio.

-Déjame corregir la pregunta: ¿Porqué fallaste la prueba a propósito, Kiki?-

El pelirrojo se detuvo por completo, mudo en su lugar unos segundos, para luego dejar de lado sus herramientas y mirar de frente al mayor.

-No sé de qué hablas, Mu-

-No juegues conmigo, sé que tus habilidades son perfectamente suficientes y aún mayores para ser nombrado Maestro Herrero, no sólo del Santuario, sino de toda Grecia. ¿Puedes explicarme porqué repentinamente se fracturó una pieza de cobre, cuando dominas a la perfección cualquier metal?-

-Pudo pasarle a cualquiera- contestó Kiki, frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero no a ti- replicó Mu seriamente.

-Ya habrá otro año...- insistió el adolescente.

-¿Por qué habrías de esperar otro año?, dominas la metalurgia y la reparación de armaduras desde que eras un niño-

-¡Porque eres mi maestro! Porque tú me enseñaste todo lo que sé, pero no sé si quiero pasar el resto de mi servicio siendo Maestro Herrero y siendo... no importa-

Mu aceptó con calma la descontrolada explicación de su joven alumno, quien parecía querer decir todavía muchas cosas, pero que prefería callar por prudencia, o por miedo a que sus palabras lastimaran a su maestro. El guardián de Aries conocía perfectamente cada uno de los gestos del pelirrojo, y era tan fácil para él leer su corazón como lo era manipular el polvo de estrellas. Aries avanzó otro paso y colocó una mano en el hombre de Kiki, quien hacía un momento había bajado la mirada hasta el suelo.

-¿Qué más quieres decir, Kiki?-

-No importa-

-A mí me importa lo que tengas que decir, ¿No soy acaso tu maestro?-

Finalmente, el menor levantó los ojos y enfrentó los verdes iris del carnero dorado.

-No quiero vivir bajo tu sombra, Mu- confesó Kiki.

-¿Qué te ha dado esa idea?-

-Tú eres a la vez Gran Maestre de la Reparación de Armaduras y Forja de Armas en la Orden de Athena... nadie ha tenido ambos títulos en siglos... sólo tú...- explicó Kiki, reduciendo el volumen de su voz cada vez más.

-Pero, Kiki, eres el mejor herrero que se ha visto en generaciones, eres mejor que yo, o el maestro Shion-

-Déjame terminar- pidió el joven- no sólo eso, también...- se detuvo, pasando saliva y soltando un pesado suspiro- no sé si estoy listo para suceder tu lugar-

-Mi lugar, ¿Te refieres a tomar tu legítimo puesto como guardián de Aries? Eso no tiene sentido-

-Sé que mis palabras suenan a traición, pero, no puedo evitar pensar que... que tal vez podría haber sido diferente para mí, si no hubiera nacido en el pueblo lemuriano, o como el único niño con cosmo en mi aldea... quizá podría haberte ahorrado problemas y tiempo de tu juventud que usaste en educarme y entrenarme, quizá yo podría haber sido un estudiante de colegio o...-

Kiki se detuvo, de pronto demasiado abrumado como para continuar. Colgó su cabeza sin energía, y el ligero temblor en sus hombros, y que Mu sintió bajo su mano, le indicó al mayor que Kiki estaba esforzándose por no llorar. Para el carnero celeste fue suficiente y con un movimiento atrajo a Kiki a su pecho para envolverlo en un protector abrazo, que el pelirrojo devolvió casi al instante. Le permitió llorar y desahogarse, porque Mu entendía perfectamente las dudas y ansias de su prodigioso aprendiz por explorar el mundo y conocer una vida diferente a la del Santuario, a la de la guerra. Él también llegó a pensar así alguna vez en el exilio en Jamir...

El sofocante calor hizo que el alumno se separar del maestro, limpiando toscamente las lágrimas que comenzaban a mezclarse con sudor.

-Perdóname, no sé de dónde ha venido eso. Por favor, no menciones esto al Patriarca-

Pero Mu le sujetó de los hombros por segunda vez y le obligó a mirarlo.

-Está bien, Kiki, sé lo que sientes. Y si no es tu deseo vivir aquí...-

-Ambos sabemos que no hay forma de que dimita como santo de Athena sin que me ejecuten-

-No debería ser el caso, pues no has cometido más traición a la diosa que a ti mismo al sufrir innecesariamente por tantos años-

-¡No quise decir que he sido infeliz como tu alumno!- se apresuró a decir Kiki.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero si esta no es la vida que quieres... nadie puede obligarte. Estoy seguro que Athena entenderá y hará todo lo posible por aceptar tu abdicación-

-Pero...-

-Shhh, no digas más. Yo me encargaré de presentar el caso, y te notificaré el día de tu audiencia, ¿Está bien?-

-Mu... gracias...-

El mayor sonrió cansadamente y acalló los sollozos del adolescente con otro abrazo, que esta vez, se permitió mantenerlo por más tiempo, pues Mu sabía de antemano que, si Athena aceptaba que Kiki renunciara a su puesto como futuro caballero de Oro, posiblemente sería la última vez que podría verlo y abrazarlo de esa manera.

-Si me es permitido marcharme del Santuario... ¿Podré volverte a ver?- preguntó Kiki, como leyendo los pensamientos de su maestro.

Mu meditó unos segundos su respuesta, soltando de una vez al pelirrojo. Le despeinó los cabellos rápidamente y sonrió.

-Por supuesto. Siempre estaré contigo-

Pero a kiki sin saber por qué, esas palabras le produjeron un amargo sabor a mentira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.- La edad que imagino para Kiki en este mini relato es alrededor de 16-17 años  
> 2.- sobre los títulos que le he dado a Mu... bueno, licencia creativa para poder enaltecer a nuestro querido Aries XD, opiniones o sugerencias de palabras o personajes para siguientes capítulos son bien recibidos!


End file.
